


Quiet

by dayinthelife



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayinthelife/pseuds/dayinthelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes to grasp Jojen’s wrist, but the other boy pushes Bran gently back to the ground, straddling his hips and leaning forward, eyes dark with want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> (Characters aged up for obvious reasons)

The longer they travel the more frustrated Bran becomes. It is colder in the north, the days are shorter and the land seems to shield itself from outsiders with winds and mists and snows (Bran is loathe to think of himself as an outsider, though, he is a Stark of Winterfell and he is of the north, and they haven’t even reached the Wall yet). Even when the sun decides to show itself from behind heavy grey clouds it brings no warmth with it, just casts blinding reflections off the snowdrifts and makes Bran more irritable.

It doesn’t help that Jojen has become even more sullen than usual, always rejecting Bran’s advances, stopping his wandering hands and scolding him about wasting his energy. Even when Meera leaves them alone in order to hunt, Jojen insists that Bran slip into Summer and do the same, despite the fact that Bran has told him a thousand times that there isn’t any game in these forests, there hasn’t been for at least three leagues. But Jojen persists, and Bran gives in when Jojen places a hand on his arm, his touch warm and his green eyes unrelenting (but Bran’s skin tingles with annoyance even as he leaves it, sometimes he hates how Jojen always seems to get his way, hates even more how he can never say no to him).

So Bran is left with the dull weight of want gnawing at his insides along with his hunger and he thinks it might drive him mad, being able to look but not touch and not knowing why. The sun has started to set behind snow-covered trees when Meera decides it would be best to make their camp against a crumbling shelf of rock jutting up from the earth and as they search for kindling Bran wonders to himself if they will be sleeping beside the ruins of a castle torn to ruins centuries ago.

“Sleep well, Bran,” Meera says after they’ve set up their camp, smiling at him from across the fire as she pulls her furs up to her chin. The ground is cold and hard and the fire provides more smoke than warmth, but the eldest Reed doesn’t complain; she never does, only tousles Bran’s hair and teases him about his grumpiness (which only succeeds in making him grumpier, which just makes Meera laugh good-naturedly and Bran wish he were as cheerful as her). Jojen merely nods and rolls over, facing away from the fire without a word. Bran’s gaze lingers on his back for a moment, and he hopes the annoyed flush he feels creeping up his neck isn’t noticeable in the firelight. But when he looks back over at Meera her eyes are already closed, her chest rising and falling steadily in sleep. Bran sighs and looks up at the sky, which is clear for once and sprinkled with stars, and hopes sleep will come quickly. 

Some time later, he wakes with a start to a pair of owlish eyes staring down at him, deep green mingled with fractured reflections of the dying embers before them. Bran gasps, but Jojen puts a finger to his lips, cocking his head toward his sister’s sleeping form only meters away. He takes his hand away and Bran licks his lips and nods, his heart beating faster as Jojen kneels over him and brushes his hair away from his face. He makes to grasp Jojen’s wrist, but the other boy pushes Bran gently back to the ground, straddling his hips and leaning forward, eyes dark with want. 

“Why-“

“My sister. And I enjoy it when you pout.”

Jojen’s hands are warm against his neck, and Bran makes a soft keening sound when his teeth graze against his collarbone. Urged on by this, Jojen bites his way slowly up Bran’s throat, stopping to suck a mark onto the soft flesh just beneath his jaw; there will surely be a bruise come the morning and Bran thrills at the thought. He moans as Jojen continues to his mouth, taking his bottom lip between his teeth before kissing him properly, his tongue slick and insistent against Bran’s own. Jojen presses his knee between Bran’s legs, his cock pressing up against Bran’s thigh, and whispers that he must be quiet.

“Too many clothes,” Bran complains breathlessly, struggling to keep his voice low, and Jojen nods and begins to unlace his breeches, his hands eager but fumbling in the darkness, until finally he pushes the fabric down over Bran’s hips and takes his cock in his hand. Bran inhales sharply at the touch, arching up into Jojen. The corners of Jojen’s mouth quirk as he moves, his strokes infuriatingly slow. Bran moans low in the back of his throat, rolling his hips impatiently, and Jojen licks his lips, his pace quickening as he takes Bran’s mouth in his own, a lazy attempt to quiet him with his tongue. The heat that has been pooling in Bran’s stomach blooms outward and he feels his body tense. He tugs at Jojen’s hair as he comes, burying his face in his neck and willing himself to keep quiet. Summer howls from somewhere deep in the forest and Jojen laughs softly, collapsing on top of Bran with a huff. He’s hard and Bran finishes him quickly, relishing in the way the other boy comes undone beneath his fingertips, the way he hisses when Bran twists his wrist just so, his eyes dark and never leaving Bran's face. 

“I told you to keep quiet,” Jojen breathes into his ear before pulling the furs over the both of them. Bran rolls his eyes and kisses him on the mouth before wrapping his arms around Jojen’s waist, intent on taking advantage of his sudden change of heart for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is absolutely lovely!


End file.
